Problem: William has biked his bike for a total of $36$ miles since he started biking daily. He has been biking $6$ miles each day. For how many days has William been biking?
Explanation: The number of days that William has been biking is the total number of miles biked divided by the number of miles biked each day. $36\text{ miles} \div 6\text{ miles per day} = \text{number of days biking}$ $36\text{ miles} \div 6\text{ miles per day} = 6\text{ days}$